


My Boobs Are Down Here

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pointless, just some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes Sam to meet his friends at Stark Tower.  Natasha makes an impression... if you know what I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boobs Are Down Here

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this almost immediately after I wrote "My Eyes Are Up Here" so I decided to go for it. It's just pointless crack to hopefully make you laugh.

Steve stepped off the elevator and onto the top floor of Stark Tower, his new friend Sam a dark shadow at his back. He moved easily through the lobby, getting a familiar nod from the receptionist, who also gave Sam the once over. Who would've though that working for Stark Industries would include a never ending buffet of manly hunks parading in and out of the offices.

"Are they in?" Steve asked as he walked passed.

"Yeah, arguing about something." The receptionist pointed out, smiling flirtatiously, even knowing about his and Bucky's relationship. Granted, she could have been sending that smirk to Sam.

"Aren't they always?" Steve smiled and let himself into Tony's office. The sight that greeted him was of Tony and Natasha arguing by the desk, each pointing and gesturing to either some paperwork on the desk or the open laptop nearby. Pepper stood by the floor-to-ceiling window in her modest skirt suit, talking to someone on the phone, while sending glances back over her shoulder occasionally at the arguing pair.

"We'll discuss this later." Tony said when he saw Steve and his friend walk in.

"How's it going, Steve?" Natasha said to her friend as she gathered up the paperwork and restacked it neatly.

"Same ol', same ol'." Steve answered. "Hi, Pepper." The other woman continued to converse with whoever was on the other end of the phone but turned to wave and grace Steve with one of her smiles.

"So who's Chocolate Love, here?" Tony asked, inquiring about Sam.

"This is Sam Wilson." Steve introduced his friend. "Sam, this is Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff and Pepper Potts."

"Pleasure." Sam waved at the ladies before Tony moved toward him, accepting the offered hand and shaking it.

"Honestly, Steve." Tony remarked micheivously. "Isn't Bucky enough anymore?" He turned that joking gaze toward the taller blond. "Not able to keep up anymore?"

"Bucky and I are fine, Tony." Steve fired back, knowing his friend was joking. "Besides, Sam is straight."

"Straight, huh?" Natasha closed in on the three men, moving like a predator.

"Yes, ma'am." Sam said, smiling at the dangerous redhead.

"Well, in that case, soldier." She smiled. "My boobs are down here." She drew his gaze to the generous amount of cleavage she had showing.

"Yes they are." This, however, didn't come from Sam, but from Tony. His leering gaze was also focused on Natasha's bosom but when he looked up, expecting to be greeted with laugher and smiles, he found Sam looking away, Steve frowning and Natasha glaring. He decided to look away to hopefully break the awkward moment, only to find Pepper _right behind him_ , still on the phone and giving Tony the coldest look she could muster. Seriously, glaciers could learn a thing or two from her. Tony flinched and stepped away from his friends.

"I'll just be over here." Tony said, making his way toward the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine.


End file.
